User blog:SPARTAN 119/Real vs Fictional: Mongol vs Hylian (Legend of Zelda)
A match inspired by an Age of Empires II custom scenario featuring the army of a Mongol khan getting transported into Hyrule. The Mongol, the deadly horse archers of the Mongolian steppes VS The Hylian soldier, guardian of Hyrule's royal family. WHO IS DEADLIEST =Combatants= Mongol The Mongol Empire spanned from Eastern Europe across Asia, and is commonly referred to as the largest contiguous empire in the history of the world. It emerged from the unification of Mongol and Turkic tribes in modern day Mongolia under the leadership of Genghis Khan, who was proclaimed ruler of all Mongols in 1206. The Empire then grew rapidly through invasions in every direction. At its greatest extent, the Mongol Empire stretched from the Danube to the Sea of Japan and from northern Siberia to Camboja, covering over 33,000,000 km2 (12,741,000 sq mi), 22% of the Earth's total land area, and held sway over a population of over 100 million people. It is often identified as the "Mongol World Empire" because it spanned 6,000 miles2 from east to west in much of Eurasia. As a result of the empire's conquests and political and economic impact on most of the Old World, its wars with other great powers in Africa, Asia and Europe are also believed to be an ancient world war. Under the Mongols, new technologies, various commodities and ideologies were disseminated and exchanged across Eurasia. The Empire began to split following a succession war in 1260-1264, as there was dispute as to which of Genghis's grandchildren should become the next Great Khan. Power was first taken through one council by Ariqboke, a grandson of Genghis by his son Tolui; while another council held by his Ariqboke's brother Kublai Khan declared Kublai as Great Khan instead. Kublai successfully claimed the leadership from Ariqboke, but descendants of other of Genghis's sons (Jochi, Ogedei, and Chagatai) also vied for power, or asserted independence. The Golden Horde, ruled by the clan of Genghis's son Jochi; and the Chagatai Khanate, founded by Genghis's son Chagatai, opposed Kublai's claim of leadership, and began to split off from the main Empire. Civil war ensued, as Kublai sought, unsuccessfully, to regain control of the Chagatayid and Ogedeid families. By the time of Kublai Khan's death, the Mongol Empire had fractured into four separate khanates or empires, each pursuing its own separate interests and objectives: the Golden Horde khanate in the northwest, the Chagatai Khanate in the west, the Ilkhanate in the southwest, and the Empire of the Great Khan (Yuan dynasty), which was based in modern-day Beijing. It was not until 1304, when all Mongol khans submitted to Kublai's successor, the Khagan Temür Öljeytü, that the Mongol world again acknowledged a single paramount sovereign for the first time since 1259 - and even the late Khagans' authority rested on nothing like the same foundations as that of Genghis Khan and his first three successors. When the native Chinese overthrew the Yuan Dynasty in 1368, the Mongol Empire finally dissolved. (from wikipedia) Hylian The Hylians are a race of humans from the country of Hyrule. Their appearance differs from that of other humans in that they have pointed ears, like typical fantasy elves. The best-known Hylians are the legendary hero Link, and Princess Zelda. Hylians were the first race to establish organized civilization in ancient Hyrule, though in Twilight Princess, the Oocca are said to have aided them.Unlike several other races in the series, Hylians tend to live in highly populated cities. (From previous DF wiki article) =Weapons= Swords Turko-Mongol Saber The Turko-Mongol Saber is a curved sword used by various people of Central Asia, including the Mongols. The weapon features a curved blade designed for making lethal slashing attacks, though it could also be used to thrust. The weapon is about three-four feet long, making it ideal for use on horseback. Hylian Broadsword The Hylian Broadsword, Link's Master Sword being a typical example, is a straight, European-style sword that can be used effectively for both slashing and thrusting, with a length of about three feet. Typical Hylian combat style uses rapid slashing and thrusting attacks, as well as more complex attacks such as a jumping and spinning slashes. 119's Edge The Mongol's Turko-Mongol Saber for its greater reach. Spears Jida Lance (Mongol) The Jida is a Mongol spear with a long, eight-inch blade on the head of a twelve-foot spear, being usable on foot or horseback. Hylian Spear The Hylian Spear is a spear used by Hylian castle guards, varying in length from about six to twelve feet. The weapon is not seen in action in the games, but it is presumably used mainly as a thrusting weapon, wielded on foot. 119's Edge Even. Bows Mongol Recurve Bow The Mongols used a recurved bow made from a composite of wood and other materials, giving it great flexibility, allowing it to fire arrows with severe force, capable of piercing body armor. The Recurve Bow was the primary weapon of Mongolian conquests. Hylian Shortbow The Hylian Shortbow is a bow of about three feet in diameter. The weapon appears to be made of a single material, meaning it is not as flexible as the Mongol composite bow. 119's Edge The Mongol's composite bow for its greater flexibility. Explosives Chinese Grenade (Mongol) The Mongols used gunpowder weapons captured in their conquest of China in their later conquests. Among these weapons was an crude hand grenade consisting of a metal or ceramic container filled with gunpowder and sometimes, metal balls for shrapnel. Bomb (Hylian) The Hylian Bomb is similar to an early hand grenade, a gunpowder-filled sphere, only larger, allowing it to be used to blow up rocks and walls. However, the bomb could not be thrown as far, had to be thrown two-handed. 119's Edge The Mongol's Chinese grenade for is one handed throwing and greater shrapnel producing ability. Special Weapons Rocket Arrow (Mongol) The Mongols were known to use arrows equipped with a crude gunpowder rocket in their battles after their conquest of China. These "fire arrows" were tipped with an incendiary or explosive head. These weapons were not particularly accurate, but could could have considerable psychological effects, scaring men and horses. Explosive Arrow (Hylian) The Hylians designed a an arrows with an exploding head. Unlike the Mongol fire arrow, it was not rocket propelled, being simply fired from a bow and arrow as a means of carrying a bomb to a distant target. However, it was more accurate than the rocket arrow. 119's Edge The Hylian's Explosive Arrow for greater accuracy. X-Factors Notes *The Hylian will not have any magic *Battle ends Feb. 12 Battle Mongol: Hylian: Five Mongol scouts, two on horseback and three on foot cross the large open area of Hyrule Field. Up ahead stood a group of five Hylian soldiers, three on foot and two on horseback. A Mongol aims a rocket arrow as the man next to him lights the fuse. The rocket fires off into the formation of Hylians, impacting a foot soldier in the chest, piercing his armor. The explosive charge of the arrow went off, increasing the size of the wound and ensuring he was dead. The Mongols charge at the Hylians. One of the Hylians fires an explosive arrow at one of the mounted Mongols, the exploding arrow sticks in his torso and detonates, killing him . The second Mongol horseman retaliates, firing an arrow at Hylian archer, killing him. The two Hylian knights charge at the Mongols, cutting down an unlucky Mongol foot soldier with their broadswords. File.Darkred.png The remaining Mongols retreat several hundred meters, the Hylians giving chase. Suddenly, the Mongols get out their bows and fire a swarm of arrows. One of the Hylian knights is killed in the rain of arrows. The remaining knight charges at a Mongol foot soldier, who readies a Chinese hand grenade, lighting the fuse and throwing the device at the Hylian. The grenade explodes in the second Hylian cavalryman's face, killing him. . A Mongol horseman charges at a Hylian foot soldier, only for him to raise his pike and skewer the Mongol . The Hylian then throws a bomb at the two surviving Mongols, killing a foot soldier armed with a jida. The Hylian, however, is cut down moments later by a strike from the mounted Mongol's saber. The Mongol raises his sword in triumph. WINNER: Mongol Category:Blog posts